


thunder and lightning

by inky_button



Series: i like to think im edgy then i make fluff about ageplay [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Play, Embarrassment, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Scared Ethan, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: (not part of the main its just a oneshot about the main)thunder, right know it's Ethan's demon





	thunder and lightning

Ethan woke up to the sound of thunder clapping through the sky and hits of lightning brightening part of his room, the sound always made him terrified

he hind behind his hands and under the covers to try make a way to block it out "it's just a little thunder, you'll be fine..." he told himself as he shook like a leaf "it'll be gone soon," he had his phone next to him, he made a move to grab it as another crack of thunder made him stop, his heart was racing and he felt like he was going to have a panic attack. he knew mark would still be asleep but he wasn't sure about Tyler

Ethan took a deep breath and made a run for his door so he could be in a lit place, he was in the hall on the floor back to the wall trying to stop shaking and it was still dark as hell! 

he got up trying to steady himself and made his way to Tyler's room, he knocked on the door, no answer "he must be asleep..." Ethan opened the door slowly but Tyler wasn't even in there then 

"boo!" Tyler yelled as he tapped Ethan's back, he jumped and screamed and looked like he was going to cry as another clap of thunder shook him up, ok now Tyler felt bad "Shit, sorry Ethan!" he pulled Ethan closer and kissed his head "what's the matter?" Ethan just put his arms around Tyler's middle and tried to breath 

Tyler pulled Ethan away and got eye level with him "can you tell me what's wrong? are you having a panic attack?" Ethan was just scared and wanted to be held so he went to hug Tyler again, he sighed "wanna see if mark's up?" a nod "okay," Tyler opened mark's door, he was still in bed asleep but he would up when Tyler shook him

"what happened?" mark seemed worried because Ethan was teary eyed 

"I think the storm has just shook Ethan up a bit," Tyler shrugged as he picked Ethan up and put him next to mark, turning on the TV and putting down the blinds, Tyler got on the other side of Ethan and let him pick something, he picked a diseny movie because who wouldnt?!

Ethan remembers part of the movie and the soft sound of Tyler's chest going up and down with his head on it and mark hugging him until he went to sleep

"I love you Ty ty, love you mar'..." Tyler and Mark smiled as Ethan drifted off


End file.
